


Plot Twisting

by fuzzeellama (JLPeterson)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPeterson/pseuds/fuzzeellama
Summary: What happens when Henry eats the poisoned apple turnover and Regina (not Emma) revives him? All but three residents of Storybrooke are still under the curse. Only Regina, Henry and Emma know the truth.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Plot Twisting

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A DRAFT of a work in process. I will be rewriting portions as I go. I’m not very sophisticated as far as AO3 goes and accidentally hit post instead of “Save as draft”. I don’t know how to undo that.

PLOT TWISTING  
By JLPeterson 

  
Henry’s in the hospital bed comatose because he ate the poisoned apple turnover that Regina had wanted Emma to eat.

  
Emma drags Regina into the hospital supply closet and proceeds to beat the truth out of her. The blonde has the brunette up against the wall with her forearm pushed against Regina’s neck.

  
“It’s true, isn’t it?” Emma’s furious face inches away from Regina’s anxious one, “All of it?” Regina nods. “Then do something about it!” The blonde releases her.

“I can’t…” Regina stammers out.

Then her eyes go wide and she rushes out of the supply room and to Henry’s bedside. She leans over and brushes the hair back from her son’s forehead and leaves her hand gently resting on top of his head. She whispers in his ear, “I’m so sorry.” Regina places a gentle kiss on Henry’s forehead.

  
The boy startles awake as the room shakes mildly from a small tremor. Henry gasps at Regina “Mom!” As he goes to wrap his arms around her neck, he sees Emma watching in shock, her mouth open and eyes full of disbelief. He yells out “Ma! She rushes over and both of his mothers are hugging him.

  
With all of their heads so close together and arms all wrapped up in each other, Emma asks a teary eyed Regina “What did you do?”

  
Regina looks into Henry’s eyes and says “True Love’s Kiss”. Internally her heart is leaping for joy. The fact that she could awaken Henry with the kiss was proof that her son, somewhere in his heart, truly loves her, despite her ruthless past.

She turns to Emma “It can break any curse.”

Emma backs slowly away from the brunette. “You and I need to talk,” she says before turning around and heading out the hospital room door.  
…..

  
Not wanting to see or talk to anyone besides Regina and Henry, Emma rushes to the Police   
Station, hoping with all her might that she won’t encounter anyone there. She ignores waves and hellos as she runs to it. Once inside, she locks the front door and heads to her office.

Collapsing into the chair, she puts her elbows on her desk and drops her head into her hands. With eyes closed and tears running freely down her cheeks, Emma reaches for a leftover napkin on her desktop to cover her runny nose. Heart in throat, she is incapable of speech and she thanks God she doesn’t have to right now.


End file.
